


Aphrodisiacs are a Myth (I don't need them anyways)

by post_love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, Bath Sex, Consensual Sex, Declarations Of Love, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Secret Crush, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_love/pseuds/post_love
Summary: Atsumu treats Sakusa to oysters in the Osaka fish market, and the food is so delicious that Sakusa just wants to (vibe) bask in how good he feels leading him to admit to himself that he likes Atsumu. Atsumu subtly picks up on this and they share a bath.....Top Sakusa shenanigans ensues with caring submissive Atsumu TM antics sprinkled in.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	1. The Dreamworld of Kuromon Market

**Author's Note:**

> No explicit themes in the first chapter! 
> 
> Based on the myth that oysters are an aphrodisiac (no unfortunate food poisoning though like in episode 5). Um...please take my word and believe me that it is completely possible and real for you to have food that tastes sooo fresh and delicious it makes u feel like you're in a heavenly dream post-meal (food lovers know!)...it is not some drug or un-sober experience I am describing LOL I swear!

“KAKKEE! BOKUTO-SAN MITE MITE!! These giant scallops…….are so beautiful…!!” Shouyou cries. He chokes on what seems like an over-exaggerated emotional reaction to street food, but his awe is purely genuine.

“Waaaaaaaa and they’re using the shell as a plate. I bet to simulate some kind of dignified sea otter dining experience,” Bokuto intelligently speculates tho you can blame the stupidity of his statement on the trance he has been put in by the hypnotizing scallops browning under the torch.

The street chef a mere 1 ft away from them, torching said beautiful scallops, lightly sweats at their closeness and intensity.

The BJ MSBY team had just finished a weekend of games in Osaka, and were allowed to choose how to spend the rest of their stay in the city. The 3 out four 4 foodies all agreed to visit the Kuromon Market, a place brimming with fresh seafood and street food. Sakusa agreed to tag along despite hating crowds due to his insatiable craving for seafood that night, or perhaps the group’s foodiness was rubbing off on him.

“Too close!” Atsumu yanks the shirt collars of Bokuto and Hinata. Their faces are hovering over the display and eclipsing the scallops from the street chef who is barking at them in Kansai-ben.

“Do you want these? Just ask instead of acting possessed, though…I understand the allure of sea……2 please!” Atsumu requests as the only one with the right dialect and apologizes. “Allure of the sea,” He says handsomely and matter of factly and the street chef blinks with no attempt to try understand.

“TSUM- (san)! tsum (san)!” Bokuto and Hinata chant pumping their shells into the air.

“You want scallops, Omi-kun?…Omi-kun??” Sakusa was just behind Atsumu before he snapped Bokuto and Hinata out of their hypnoses. As the two search for a spot to eat, Atsumu scans the street to find Sakusa perfectly wedged in the divot in the wall of a storefront. “Cozy?” He cocks his head playfully.

“Just….trying to stay out of the way….I’m forgetting why I thought it was a good idea to tag along.”

Atsumu pries him out and pushes him through the street by the shoulders. Sakusa, in front, leans his weight against him to express his reluctance in being forced to maneuver in such a bold manner. “Lets get you some delicious food Omi-kun, that’s why you came out, for some exquisite buttery fresh pleasurable mouthwatering seafood….” He jokingly half whispers the last part close to Sakusa’s ear making him shiver before he is harshly pulled to a stop by Atsumu’s strong arms. “HAHA LOOK OMI-KUN IT’s YOU!!” A street chef is cutting open a black spiny sea urchin with a buttery orange gold inside.  
“OMI..UNI..OMI…UNI..I’ve definitely made this comparison b4. You want? Ehh??!”

“9500 yen” the street chef says.

“Ewugh” a disgusting noise lurches from Atsumu like he was punched in the gut by the price. “You’re certainly a delicacy Omi-kun….”

“I want these oysters,” Sakusa points to the shop next door, eagerness pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Anything for the delicacy himself, 4 please!” Atsumu pays and gratefully beams that the total was nowhere near 9500 yen. “This is my treat for coming out with us despite how packed the market is.”

“It’s no big deal…we had a great set of games this weekend…” He is a little disarmed and it makes Sakusa look soft, almost goofy. Without his cautiousness it’s like he has an air of keeping something very funny to himself.

Atsumu laughs noticing this, “It’s certainly a nice treat to see you so willing, Omi” he teases. “Kampai!” They knock the shells together and Sakusa watches Atsumu down it first….The goo sliding past his lips into his mouth, caressing his tongue eagerly exploring deeper down his throat. Some juices miss and slide down his jaw line and side of his neck that seemingly triggers his Adam apple to hitch as he swallows. Its a rich stimulating symphony and all Sakusa can think to himself is “what the fuhck”.

Atsumu catches him staring and pinches the taller boy’s nose “it’s bad luck not to swallow after you cheers, omiiiiii-kuuuun.” Sakusa wrenches himself out of Atsumu’s grip, and turns his back to him to down the oyster in peace. Atsumu finds himself in a much more playful mood after finding a disarmed Sakusa so appealing and almost cute.

“Maybe its the fish smell and the mass amounts of people that’s affecting me,” Sakusa dismisses in his head. Noticing little blush on Sakusa’s face, Atsumu pulls Sakusa closer to him while he lifts and places his fingers in succession on Sakusa’s shoulders, some grazing his open skin. “You know…….they say oysters are an aphrodisiac, Omi-kun.”

“You believe in that farce? …..Regardless….these are way too good to waste.” They down the last two large ones together.

As Atsumu gathers the shells and plates to discard and cranes his neck to locate the other two, Sakusa notices that he is started to feel light headed. “I ate earlier, so this isn’t nausea…..” He wonders as the effects begin to set in. The street begins to feel a little unreal like it’s a place from his dreams. Before Atsumu walks ahead of him, Sakusa grabs the cloth of his jacket to keep him from moving.

“You wanna stay close to me? Don’t worry I wasn’t gonna leave you behind Omi-kun…..though I did for a moment earlier…anyways good idea, it’s beginning to get more crowded.” He puts his arm around Sakusa and walks next to him. He leans onto Sakusa’s left side, and Sakusa peers into his eyes, Atsumu makes eye contact.

When recognizing a haze in his eyes, Sakusa asks, “Miya……….san….., are you feeling the same feeling as I am right now….?” Sakusa wants to confirm this dreamy lightheadedness is not the onset of food poisoning or something, not to insult the reputation of the Kuromon market (gomen nasai). When they meet again with Bokuto and Hinata they encounter a scene of Bokuto using the two scallop seashells to imitate an undersea bra and a blushing Hinata asking his Senpai to stop.

“Is that feeling, utter exhaustion?” Miya lightly jokes letting go of Sakusa to collect the rowdy two.

“You got Oysters without us!!!!” Hinata puffs. Bokuto pulls on Miya’s cheeks as ‘payback’.

As they explore further down the street exclaiming in awe at passing scenes of bright and bloodied fish, Sakusa deeper into his dreamy trance stares at the back of Atsumu’s neck and profile as he turns to speak to the other BJ members. Sakusa feels so warm like he is emanating soft puffy orbs of light and one is swelling in his chest and making his limbs, back, and neck feel so relaxed. He daydreams about if Atsumu is feeling these same feelings right now, and if he isnt, if he could possibly share them with him, make him feel really relaxed too.

“God, would I rather admit that an aphrodisiac isn’t a placebo before I admit to myself that I totally have feelings for him.” Sakusa knows that he hasn’t been drugged by the oyster, perhaps this is just a heightened happiness, one that surprises you after you’ve exerted your body for 3 days straight. After you have suppressed your feelings for another guy for too long and it starts boiling over.

Lost in thought he walks into Atsumu while realizing that they must have looped around as they are at the entrance of the Market again. Atsumu playfully holds Sakusa’s wrists, “Watch it Kyoomi any more momentum and you’ll run me over.” He really does look exhausted. He yawns and nestles his head onto his folded arm balanced perpendicular on Sakusa’s shoulder. “Right, back to the hotel then? I’m beat.”

Bokuto and Hinata walk up front, planning to stop by the market early tomorrow morning for a fresh breakfast before they have to depart.

“Omi-kun.”

“Miya….san”

“I know you like to bathe first but do u mind if I join you this time?”

Sakusa is very good at concealing his emotions “Why?”

“I’m so sleepy, I’m worried I may fall asleep instantly in my duvet wreaking of fish waiting for you to be finished.”

“….Sure you can join me, just don’t fall asleep in the bath….”

“Hehe I like this new willing side of you OMI~~~ what a treat”

Silence between them.

“….I thought you were asking about joining me in the bath because of the oyster effect….”

“You even said it yourself it’s a farce!”

Silence.

“…wait is that what you meant when you asked me if I felt the same way as you earlier?” Miya wakes up. “Or, what was your purpose in asking that? We’re you feeling differently or unnatural?” Atsumu looks like he is shocked by his own honest inquiring though he is still skirting around a question he would like to ask ‘were you thinking about me?’

“ Oh, I just felt like the market began to feel like it was a place in my dreams….felt a little airy and easier to be happy. I was wondering if that was normal, or if it was…..the onset of food poisoning.”

“You were probably just genuinely happy, Kyoomi. You could have also been a little overwhelmed from the crowd. Though I have heard of food being so fresh and good that it puts you into a dream like state, hehe perhaps you’re a secret foodie like the rest of us~”

Sakusa looks down, his face feels hot, he fidgets with his fingers, “I don’t doubt that, admitting to myself that I like you, letting my feelings roam free inside me for tonight, could be an explanation of that new genuine happiness,” he thinks to himself. He wonders if he is radiating or if Miya can read his thoughts cause as he looks up, he meets the glowing pupils and beaming face of a satiated Atsumu.


	2. Soap

The bath is a private room with 2-3 washing stations and one large hot spring tub. When he enters, he still feels like he is existing in a world. The heat and fog of the bath visually replicates how his mind feels. 

He sits in front of the mirror to rinse and soap himself. Atsumu attends the station next to him. He stretches, extends himself wide, and breathes in the heated air. “Mmmmmm this is making me feel rejuvenated! Thanks for letting me bathe early.” He rinses himself off occasionally humming out of pleasure watching his movements in the mirror. 

Sakusa starts soaping himself, and a twisted idea rises above the fog in his mind….. “Oh great……and now I’m hard omfg. Wait why was letting Atsumu bathe with me a good idea, did I really not have the foresight to realize this would be a total revealing disaster? I was too caught up in him potentially oyster confessing to me, like Omi-kun baby …..I’ve been thinking about you this whole time every time I saw a fish or a clam get cut up in the market I thought of you, you sexy sea urchin, let me jump you. or something stupid like that in his dumbass accent.” 

“Omi-kun, earth to Omi!” Atsumu is right next to him.   
Sakusa jumps and shields himself, good thing he’s covered in soap. 

“I may be fine sharing a bath with your germs, but I still need my space.” 

“Yeah yeah sorry I just was asking if you had more soap on your side and you totally spaced out.” 

Atsumu goes to retrieve some bodywash from Sakusa’s station. Sakusa is trying with all his might to not look at Atsumu’s body when he gets a brilliant idea. “Wait….” Atsumu stops and turns. “Let me do it for you, senpai…….” 

“Eh???!” 

“Let me do what kohai’s do for their senpais……they wash their backs don’t they? Haven’t you heard that before?” Sakusa’s face is burning but he pushes the strangeness of the situation onto Atsumu’s occasional aloofness. “You can’t reach top setter without an awareness of self doubt. This has become a strategic battle…...hm game sense can be applied to love right?” He muses.

“I have, I just said ‘eh?’ cause I didn’t know I was your senpai.” 

“Well you keep calling my omi-kun…” He puts a little coquettishness into his voice and face. Sakusa is willing to play submissive to neutralize this situation. Atsumu’s eyes slightly widen, but Sakusa is too determined to notice.

“You know that’s just a pet name,” Atsumu rubs the back of his neck though he has a look like he wants to play, “but okay Kohai I am in your care.” 

With Atsumu’s back to him, he can hide his hard-on. But wait……”Did I just make this situation worse? Now I have to touch him. Just dont make it weird.” As he’s gotten older, it’s been a lot easier to not be swayed by his feelings (tho he has hardly had many.)….it’s a matter of prioritizing and respecting the other’s comfort. Plus, he feels like no matter the outcome, it’s all the same. Having Atsumu return his feelings, or not. His ‘senpai’ is very flirty so he still gets rewarded with occasional excitement. 

He takes in multiple breaths almost with the intent of clearing and silencing his lust. Ah. “Oh um...I don’t have a brush or a wash towel for the soap”

“I’m fine with you using ur hands!” Somehow Atsumu seems just as tense or jittery?

“Ok…..” He lathers the soap in his hand and spreads it on Atsumu’s broad shoulders with his soft palms. Atsumu pushes into Sakusa’s touch for more compression, almost to fill every crevice in Sakusa’s hands. He spreads the soap down like he is painting…..”His back is so smoothed and toned…..perhaps this is my chance to make him feel relaxed.” The intent to clear his lust now becomes a distant priority, lust is just not on his mind. It’s appreciation and a deep care for the person’s senses in front of him. 

He covers and lathers the face of Atsumu’s trapezius. “his wings….” Atsumu deems docile, almost lulled. He is still in subtle dialogue with each movement of Sakusa’s hands, moving closer in any way, slightly lifting his chest. 

Sakusa moves to the middle and lower part of his back through a swift movement with a push and drag of his palms. Atsumu immediately arches and gasps. Sakusa retracts his hands.

“AaHhh ..ha ahahha….that….tickled….. Omi...kun! AHEM” He tries to play it off through his flustered-ness, he looks down and sakusa notices the back of his ears are pink. A new intent joins Sakusa’s growing intention to relax his “senpai”....it’s a small intent to tease…..  
He grips Atsumu’s lower sides with his four fingers on each hand, and presses his thumbs into Atsumu’s now arching lower back. He massages circles with his thumbs. Atsumu is squirming beneath Sakusa’s grab and massage. “O-omi….ah-”

“Atsumu seems to respond more and loosen his back when I am rough or intense with my compression” Sakusa thinks, his face is really burning, he is lightly pinching what he can to disperse any lactic acid in Atsumu’s muscles. “but I still want to include some gentle touch…” He releases, lathers some soap and pushes his hands up Atsumu’s sides. He mingles some fingertips into his upward sweep. Miya leans in, almost forcing himself into an embrace. Sakusa, now with Atsumu fully within his reach, pushes his hands up to Miya’s chest. He lathers his pecks, and collarbone. Gliding over his nipples. Atsumu is now completely in Sakusa’s arms, his back pressed against Sakusa’s chest with his palms on Atsumu’s chest scaling down to his abs. Sakusa is still possessed by his intent to realize the matter of the situation until: 

“Sakusa-kun,”. 

“Miya-senpai” Sakusa jokes still in reverie. 

“There is …….AHEM....There is….something……..pressing against……. My ….lower back……” Sakusa tenses. “Are you-”. Sakusa still embracing Atsumu covers his mouth with his soapy hands. 

“DONT-say it out loud!....I’ll……...fucking kill you……... if i don’t die from embarrassment first.” Sakusa is exasperated and the threat is not real but all his mind can think is: delete omg just delete me from this situation this is not happening. He attempts to stand with a collapsed Miya in his arms to remove the hard problem’s contact with Miya’s back. Atsumu grabs his Sakusa’s thigh. “What are you-”

Pulling Sakusa’s soapy hands from his mouth, he kneels …..”plebth plebth…..wait…plebth. God plebth...that soaping was so enjoyable up until the part where...plebth... you stuffed my mouth with body wash”. Sakusa kneels next to him hunching his back. The are both blushing, eyes a little hazy, and Miya doesn't have a disgusted or uncomfortable aura. Sakusa is closing his eyes from embarrassment. 

“Kiyoomi-kun.....um I-Plebth…..I dont…...um…...mind if you’re…...hard.” Sakusa briefly flashes a death look but it dissolves when he sees the softness in Atsumu's face, almost like he is shy about throwing caution to the wind and embarrassed not by the situation but by what he wants to say.   
“I would actually….like to return the favor….” Miya looks up kittenish as his head is tilted down. He begins to walk on his hands to bring his face closer to Sakusa. 

Sakusa extends his hunched back leaning backwards, perplexed, as Miya brings himself closer. He has never stared into an approaching Astumu’s eyes for so long, with the other knowing. He wants to look away, the recognition seems more than a week’s worth of “reward”, but he’s locked in. “Is he saying he’s willing to ...uh….relieve me?” Their chests and faces are close again, Miya pushes his forehead in to touch Sakusa's. He lingers, the tip of their noses touching. ...Sakusa wants to pull back shyly until Miya suddenly forces their lips together. He holds the back of Sakusa's neck. At first the kiss is soft, like Atsumu’s lips are so plump...Then immediately bitter like the taste of CHEMICALS. “PLEBTH!! You seriously just push soap into my mouth?” 

Miya is back at the shower station with the shower head, sticking his tongue out. He is washing himself off and using the streaming water as a defense mechanism. “I said I would return the favor!!!!” After the showerhead fails to keep Sakusa at bay, Atsumu puts it down and playfully runs to escape. Sakusa also feeling playful to release the tension of the previous scene, puts on a menacing front as he chases after Atsumu, leading the dumbass to be cornered.

Atsumu is jokingly pleading between laughs, his toned back against the cool wall, “Mercy, mercy omi-kun, what happened to my sweet little Kohai!” He is jokingly pushing Sakusa’s face and frame away. Atsumu laughing and beaming with light blush on his face, plus the soap provocation...it's enough to put Sakusa into his bold competitive spirit. 

Sakusa kabedon’s him with both hands. It echos through the room. He has Atsumu’s attention, his eyes wide, his face in the shadow of the taller looming man. “You are still in my care, Atsumu-senpai”. There is an electricity between them….it’s like it lends Sakusa its power to seduce. This time, Sakusa forces their lips together. “MMmm soft, again….Atsumu is such a good kisser and god…his taste is addicting, I can’t believe I’m intimately claiming this promiscuous weirdo.” he thinks. Sakusa is kind of obsessed with both of them right now, with Atsumu of course, but he is intrigued by himself melding with him right now. Who knew the appeal was more than just Astumu himself, but how Sakusa’s unique approach contextualized Miya. “Just two incredibly talented volleyball players making out…..god…..the power we each hold…..am I subtly developing a god complex from this?”

They are panting with each kiss reset. Miya’s body is attempting a dialogue of call and response with Sakusa’s again. He pushes himself more into Sakusa to fill in every space. Atsumu’s pressure is making Sakusa want to engulf him, he pushes his tongue into Miya’s mouth bringing out a moan. He licks all around inside his mouth while also pushes lips together god it’s so euphoric and addicting. They are both naturally moaning from pleasure. Miya tangles his tongue with Sakusas, positioning it before going to suck on it. Sakusa hums satisfied by each sensations, soft or stinging. He pulls back to breathe and gets lost in the hooded eyes of a deeply blushing Atsumu. “A delicacy.” Atsumu says...his voice sounds silky in makes Sakusa feel something in his gut. He licks the side of Sakusa’s neck playfully. 

“Gross.”

“Give me more.” Miya demands. Sakusa drags his hands down from the wall to tilt Atsumu’s head with this slim wrists, and bites down at the part where his neck meets his shoulder. “Ah-!....Omi-...kun……”. Atsumu is almost yelping. 

Sakusa sucks on the skin . “You’re mine. In the heat of this possession, or in my normal mind, in my dream world or in my waking life,” he thinks to himself as he makes a bruised mark. While Sakusa has been occupied, Miya is decorating his shoulder with gentle kisses. 

“Omi’s skin….and his smell….” Kiyoomi’s wet curly hair elicits drops that slide down the side of Atsumu’s face while he continues his strings of kisses. “The sensation of my infatuation with Omi feels different from the ones before…..his name is so cute….I cant stand it. His demeanor is so handsome and almost delicate charged with strength…the sensation is fresh, it fills my head and emanates into my immediate environment…” Atsumu nuzzles his nose and cheek into Sakusa’s neck and hair. Sakusa fists Atsumu’s hair and massages his scalp, to express his gratitude and shock at such a cute gesture. 

Atsumu pulls Sakusa’s waist towards his,”Is this fine?”

“Yeah.” He repositions himself so that their dicks are tightly pressing against each other. 

“Wanna head to the bath….finally?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the bredth of all ero-antics.


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay :’’’-0 I apologize for clickbating anyone who was looking for the smut when I just added it now...anyways enjoy final chapter !! Thank u all for reading :’’-)))

Sakusa gets in first, the temperature is so hot but he loves the tingle while adjusting to it. There is a stone seat on the perimeter in the large hot bath, he takes his seat with his shoulders and head above water. Atsumu gets in slowly to adjust, and positions himself to straddle Sakusa while facing him in this bath. Sakusa lifts his arms out of the water and rubs Atsumu’s exposed shoulders with the warm water. Atsumu delighted by the warmth, pushes his chest against Sakusa’s and nestles himself close nuzzling and nudging sakusa’s cheek with nose and temples. “He is almost as needy as I was when I grabbed his jacket in the market.” Sakusa thinks. “Needy……” he accidentally mutters.

“What did you say………..” Atsumu pouts.

“It’s cute, don't worry,” He thrusts up to put pressure on Atsumu’s groin, and Astumu immediately wraps his arms around Sakusa. He like he’s trying to stifle his desperation. “You don’t need to stifle anything, you know I can handle and match you in full capacity and intensity.” Atsumu is beyond turned on right and has the most erotic look on his face. “And besides, you can rest assured that I’ve known for a while now that you’re a total power bottom. I promise I won’t interpret your obedience as submissiveness, I’m well aware you chase after being dominated.”

There is absolute fire in Miya’s eyes right now. “Oh of course, the calculating Sakusa rears its ugly head, when he’s being cautious he’s actually just collecting data on who is a top and a bottom,” he teases. He reaches for Sakusa’s cock and Sakusa prods at Atsumu’s opening.

“Did you wash your ass?”  
“Shut the fuck up already. (yes I did).” Sakusa inserts one finger slowly. The tightness and the temperature of the water creates the strangest combination of sensations. Atsumu feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

“I …….didn’t think you would be into this………doesn’t prepping seem gross….” He is sucking through his teeth as Sakusa begins to move his finger in and out.

“That’s why I asked if you washed your ass…...also………well....if it's….you…..” Sakusa is sort of focused right now on Atsumu’s tense-ness.

“SAKUSA KYOOMI WOULD PUT HIS FINGERS IN AN ASSHOLE IF IT WAS MY ASSHOLE ME, MIYA ATSUMU, MOST ANNOYING PERSON ON THIS EARTH. THAT SOUNDS. INSANE.” Sakusa knows Miya might just be a little nervous, he’s doing anything to speed it up and get his mind off of the strange sensation.

“Shut up you’re so loud. I’m inserting another.” Miya nods, and hugs Sakusa tighter. “Um I’ve….had feelings for you for a while now...so …that’s why I’m not thinking too much about the asshole thing.”

Miya is drooling. “Haha cool….”

“Is our dynamic just devolving because we’re so horny rn..?” Miya is loosening and relaxing around Sakusa’s fingers. “Third and final one?”

“Yes……...you’re so sexy……” Atsumu’s consciousness is heaven sent. His face is nestled again and this time he is moaning into Sakusa’s neck. “You’ve…..always been sexy…….wanted…. To touch you…..like a lot…….” Sakusa is aching from the duration of how hard he has been and this sight of a completely complacent and totally erotic Atsumu melting in his arms rn. The moment Atsumu begins bucking against Sakusa’s dick, Sakusa’s done.

“Prep over.” He pulls his fingers out and before he can grab his dick Atsumu is already aligning it with his loosened opening.

“Ravish me with your cock already you stupid dumbass weirdo freak,” Miya is like….just completely someone else right now.

“Jesus Christ,,” Sakusa is jokingly offended.

Miya pushes himself down onto Sakusa’s dick and immediately Sakusa goes to kiss him so he can whine into Sakusa’s mouth. He puts his tongue in to distract him, he knows he is beyond hard right now and the pressure must feel intense to Atsumu right now. The heat and engulfing pleasure in his dick provides him with the most inconceivable bliss and relief....Atsumu’s insides scaling further to press in every direction all over his most sensitive part is enough to make him thank the gods for putting him on this earth.

Atsumu’s arms and thighs are shaking when he’s made it all the way down, straddling his lap once again. It is ALL the way in. Sakusa feels an overwhelming emotion of adoration towards Atsumu who has the most lewd face plastered on. If bliss weighed his eyelids down any more they would be shut. While acclimating, Atsumu clenches and releases making Sakusa hiss.....pleased with this reaction he proceeds to do more....a lustful Sakusa is GORGEOUS. Not to mention how hard Sakusa is inside of him rn...clenching to match the pressure feels equally as blissful, the two pressures combined satiates the yearning sensation in his groin.

Sakusa goes to move his hips but Atsumu stops him. “Don’t move.” And Atsumu instead of lifting up, pulls his hips forward. Sakusa instantly moans out. Miya is searching for the right position that will make Sakusa’s dick hit his G spot, but truly the journey is just as enjoyable as the destination. He is beginning with a sultry grinding of his hips and pelvis, his round ass pressing into Sakusa’s thighs as he searches. Sakusa wants to assist against Miya’s request, so he attempts to get away with minuscule repositioning. However it’s not like his obedience matters as Atsumu is too lost in his ‘journey’. Atsumu has begun forcefully bucking against him at this point, his angling is more or less staying the same and Sakusa thinks he is probably very close to finding the spot; now is a matter of precision. 

Despite not doing much work and Atsumu taking the lead to satiate his desire, Atsumu’s angling and grinding is seductive. Sakusa’s dick is wrapped in a complex engaging orchestration of 360 engulfment of titillation. It almost feels hotter inside Atsumu in comparison to the water of the hot spring. Hypnotized by the movement and sensation of Atsumu’s round ass grinding against his thigh, Sakusa is allured into grabbing and squeezing Atsumu’s cheeks. While he pulls them forward, the head of his dick pounds into a hot wall, the surprise forceful contact makes Sakusa choke on his quick inhale while Miya tenses and shivers with a mewl. Eureka.  
Apparently finding the spot has lifted the ban from moving, as Atsumu has switched to raising himself and bringing himself down onto Sakusa’s dick now accompanied with Kiyoomi’s thrusts to indulge the spot. Atsumu increases speed as his hole is now naturally lubricated; Both of their eyes are hooded as Atsumu is taking himself completely off Kiyoomi’s cock to reinsert and slide down with such fervor and force that both of them experience the intense tension of blissful satisfaction and a deeper developing lustful appetite. They’re both so turned on it feels like it has burned a hole into their souls and only a 30 minutes session Of this will potentially ease the ache of longing. Sakusa is now drooling from his grip on Atsumu’s squishy but toned butt. The impact of his hard cock meeting the wall of the g spot is making Atsumu clench and experiment with the duration and rhythm of him hugging Sakusa’s cock. Sakusa flexes his fingers on his ass; his grip is his only tie to his physical reality rn.

Atsumu’s tongue is completely hanging out. He needs something in his mouth; he is desperate for all kinds of sexual release so he latches onto Sakusa’s earlobe to suck on. Sakusa shudders, sensations near his ears are so sensitive, as Miya alternates between sucking and licking his neck. His chest pressing against Kiyoomi’s again, Sakusa feels that Atsumu’s nipples hard.

Moving his hands to Miya’s waist to control the variation of sensual route and intensity of the encounter with Atsumu’s G spot.... he looks at Atsumu’s body. Miya has begun to throw is head back while comforting his face in sheer pleasure, returning to a rough grind. Sakusa notices his mark on Atsumu’s neck is a deep red that stands out against said’s flushed skin. He bites on Atsumu’s nipples and sucks on them while thrusting up adding directional variation. Atsumu wraps his arms around him tightly again. “You’re…...absolutely going to make me lose my mind…………actually it’s…...already gone…….I’m afraid…..it will…..never find it’s way back…….”

Sakusa stops sucking “I’ll be with you and wait with your mindless self until it returns back safely.” He has no idea what he’s saying anymore, his heart is just speaking for him.

“Jesus, please don’t tempt me into saying I love you or something like that like.”

Sakusa returns to sucking. “Why not?”

“DO-dont….talk with my nip in your mouth…. Anyways aren’t you already satisfied with the fact that you MARKED me on my neck. Hopefully my jersey covers this btw…. ”

“Speaking of the court, you really shouldn’t be so surprised that I’m such a demanding self indulgent monster now should you…” Sakusa now completely in a provocative mood, stands up to fuck him missionary. He brings him over to a part of the pool where Atsumu can balance his tailbone on the outer edge of the pool and Sakusa can fuck him while standing up. He pulls one of Atsumu’s legs to rest on his shoulder. With each thrust he grinds and swoops his pelvis up with his dick all the way in. It makes Atsumu arch and expose his collarbone and neck. 

“I’ll…. Be the one killing you this time…Bastard.” Atsumu is almost in tears now that Sakusa’s dick is hitting different. He feels a new pressure closer to the front of his abdomen, and it’s almost like he didn’t know he was desperate and hungry to have that spot hit until it happened. Atsumu’s cock is so pulsing and dripping from the slit....Sakusa secretly wishes he could lick it up though he’s sure Astumu would admit to not thinking that was within his interests. Sakusa amidst his thrusting presses the tip with his thumb, wiping the precum away. Atsumu whines and scrambles to secure any kind of hold on Sakusa. They are drunkenly entranced by each other. The view of Atsumu’s ripped body beneath him is making Sakusa’s mind feel like pleasure is doing orbital revolutions around it….he is trying to absorb everything sensually about this situation, it’s the best dream he has ever had.

“I want you to ….be mine…….say it…….admit it ……succumb to me,” Sakusa’s grip tightens on Atsumu’s waist and thigh. Something explodes in Atsumu’s mind...and the explosion echoes behind his eyes. The secret hunger that made Sakusa MVP...the one that he regulates and conceals is so stark, so unique it instinctively makes Atsumu’s soul bend to him. Atsumu releasing a submissive moan that isn’t far from a wail.

Shouldering his leg, he moves his hand and puts his thumb in Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu is surprised at first that he would put his fingers in such a “gross” place….but perhaps his fastidiousness cracks when his hunger takes over...implying his cleanly tendencies are a part of his lock his regulation. “Interesting….cute…..” Atsumu sucks happily on his thumb.

Sakusa pops his thumb out briefly to run it over Atsumu’s lips….”You didn’t say it.” His pace is increasing and Atsumu’s eyes roll back a little. He pushes his thumb back past Atsumu’s lips and teeth to press the back of his tongue, holding his chin with his other fingers for optimum grip, teetering on activating his gag reflex. “Say it..”

Astumu’s emotional self has ascended to heaven to join his physical self. Being demanded and wanted by someone of equal power is exhilarating, it sends electricity through his spine. “Ih yorhs,” his teeth are clenched lightly on the end of Sakusa’s thumb. His hand retreats from his mouth “dickhead…”Atsumu jokes. “...some part of me has already been yours.”  
Sakusa kisses him endearingly.

Miya has been moaning with each rapid cycle of inhale and exhale. “Please…...stick through it, I’m close….I kno u can.” Sakusa requests, through his panting and huffing.

“Do you know who you’re talking to? Number 1…..masochist with the intention of providing the best experience for others..I’m fine, just please kiss me more...come closer.” Sakusa leans in to fulfill his request giving Astumu a deeper stretch in his lifted leg. Atsumu yells his voice tone changing into something more hollow now that tears streaming, Sakusa licks and kisses some away.

“Ah…..am I Hurting you? Should I stop?”

‘..no you’re fine and I’m fine….it’s just….the shock of vulnerability...my heart feels open from…..all of these pleasurable emotions and sensations...I’m…happy...um…..how did we get this...soft with each other .” Atsumu is rambling….Sakusa is registering it amidst his sensational overload his heart swelling close to a point of a potential explosion.  
“.I’m very close too…” they are making out again, moaning into each other’s mouth for the final stretch. Sakusa is now doing a type of thrust that is similar to a twerk, the light thrusts and the sensation of his ass shaking brings him an awareness of his lewdness which brings him very close to his edge. Sakusa has begun to pump Atsumu’s dick in a double time tandem with his thrusts. Atsumu has been vocal and increasing in loudness the duration of the experience, thus luring out Sakusa’s voice by the end.  
Sakusa forearms are flexed holding himself up to hover over Atsumu. His frame is built and defined yet slender. His face is flushed and his wet hair are like detailed intricate ink brushstrokes on his temples....Sakusa is a godsent sight to Atsumu rn...digs his nails into the Adonis’s back, while his Moans scale higher in pitch. He has joined in pumping his own dick his hand over Sakusa’s. They are both whining and wet slopping noises from the repetition in Atsumu’s hole joins the pleasure symphony.   
”omi kun….ahhh oh omi omiomiomiomi AH-” his finishing cries are coarse but strung together as they are pulled from raw throat, proof of bodily exhaustion.

His dick is pressed between their stomachs and he finishes there simultaneously while he is lifted out of the bath for Sakusa to pull out and cum there too a second after. “Ah-ahtsumu…..atsumuu….youre .Ecstasy...” It’s so soft while desperate and deeply masculine....Christ Atsumu’s heart tightens….he is incredibly obsessed with Sakusa’s multiple notes, his collection of intricacies.

A deeply breathing Sakusa looks down, his arms barely holding him up, hands positioned on both sides of Miya’s head. Atsumu caresses Kiyoomi’s wrists with his fingertips, tracing lovingly up to his forearms and biceps. Sakusa collapses to press his forehead against Miyas while transitioning to nuzzle the bridge of his nose on the side of Atsumu’s face while showering him with a thousand short kisses. Sakusa’s eyelashes grazing and tickling the other’s face. Atsumu is giggling, he is trying to match the frenzy of fluttering kisses. They both jokingly get competitive in fast kissing in their post orgasm glow until Sakusa decides to jog to the adjacent powder room to retrieve tissues to wipe Atsumu off.

They are at the shower station again with Sakusa washing Atsumu’s abdomen, this time with no embarrassment. Atsumu is sitting on the stool and Sakusa is kneeling bedside him.”...I ….wish for you to be “mine”...because…..I adore you……(I don’t know why tho).” Sakusa says so honestly. Atsumu is a little in shock that Sakusa’s affection has continued after the act. He thought Sakusa’s regulation would kick in again after his orgasm. “Since I adore you….. I want to make sure …...you feel good all the time….I wish for your body and mind and even your finger tips…...I wish for them all to be well and...I’m very observant…...so …...I’m intelligent enough to know what you need if youre not in top shape…….

“Stop stop...what are you saying….is this an essay? Why do you have to convince me of anything?”

“Atsumu-san…..” he lays his head against Atsumu’s knee.

“Like I was saying b4….Some part of me is already yours, Omi-kun. When u say you want me to be yours….you want me to match you in a constant dialogue, giving when you want and crave and you providing when I want to receive. You want a guarantee that these exchanges will go on long into the future….but I’m in the same time as you, I cannot give you a guarantee from the future. But isn’t that the closeness that you seek, realizing I am in the same time as you, we are experiencing the unknown together, and at least in this present moment, I can say I will do my best to continue the dialogue, I have not faltered…...So please...just bask in the fact that u already…. have what u want …that emotion of stability from realizing that is…..the best gift I can give to you.”

Sakusa kisses his knee and hides his flustered shock face into Atsumu’s leg., “thank you…….For ur gift….I’m glad to b in the same time as you…..” The same way that Sakusa’s secret hunger animalistically struck a chord with Atsumu’s deepest heart, the reveal of Miya’s secret consideration and vast interpersonal intelligence struck Sakusa’s deepest heart and made it pang...Atsum ruffles Sakusa’s hair. He combs it with his fingers and pulls it away from his face.

“Well….I guess it’s back to being awkward with each other once we leave this room or ...whatever our usual dynamic is ….heheheh tho I noticed Omi-Kun u really only make retorts with me. You’re really not afraid to say dumb useless shit huh.”

Somehow since they are both moody individuals who are talented in emotional and personality concealment the switching of modes is not something that is awkward. They are both in sync and this is a huge dynamic of their chemistry and individual understanding of each other. They like their concealment and the instantly activatable emotional distance ...as it is a component of how they win.

“Your level of inconceivable idiocy elicits a compulsion to spout useless shit, I’ll admit that. I can’t be judged when you’ve set such a level of buffoonery in such situations so it’s fine to let loose.” :-| Sakusa has this face on.

They stand up and Atsumu interlaces their fingers and goes in for one last kiss. “I’m telling everyone about how u needily grabbed my jacket at the market, Omi KUN~~~~” he runs out of the bath to put on clothes. Both with pruned fingers. A scowling Sakusa follows with some threats of “you better not”.

In the other room, Bokuto and Hinata are lost in a game on the Nintendo switch, swinging their legs while they sit on their stomach. They didn’t even realize the duration of their teammates bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! First smut actually first ever fanfic lol I....am becoming more aware of where to improve my ero writing so I have been re-editing chapter 3  
> 


End file.
